El Amor de Saotome Rei
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: Se trata de que Saotome Rei esta empezando su ultimas vacaciones ya que es su ultimo año así que decide visitar a su familia y todavia sigue pensando en el amor de su Vida nada menos que Yuki Judai y que pasara en muchos sufrimiento la Pobre de Rei desea tanto verlo por ultima vez y decirle nuevamente que cuanto lo ama


**Disclamier:** este anime/ manga no me pertenece solo la historia que siendo publicada

!El Amor de Rei Saotome!

_en la academia de duelo una joven de 12 años en sus pocas vacaciones se va a su casa para por lo menos no pasarlas aburridas en el barco llega a la cuidad de tokyo va a su casa que es el dojo Tendo osea donde esta su abuelo,sus tias y su madre claramente su padre esta todavia en entrenamiento en china._

**Rei: **Hola Familia

**Abuelo Tendo: **!Mi Nieta hermosa! -saluda el abuelo con un gran abrazo a su nieta preferida

**Rei:** Si, Abuelo -le contradecia su nieta a su abuelo

**Tia Kasumi:** Rei-Chan, vienes a almorzar o solo vienes a saludar? -pregunto su Tia Kasumi Tendo la hermana de su madre llamada Akane Saotome

**Rei:** si, Tia Kasumi vengo a quedarme algunos dias aqui hasta que se termine mis vacaciones -le contesta la sobrina a su Tia con una sonrisa

**Tia Kasumi:** que bueno entonces hare el almuerzo

**Rei:** gracias, Tia

_Saotome Rei fue a la habitacion de su madre pero como siempre se pone a practicar kendo en el dojo su madre al entrar a la habitacion de su madre para descansar empeza a pensar en el amor de su Vida nada menos que en Yuki Judai ya ha pasado un año despues de la graduacion de Yuki Judai esta muy enamorada de el aunque Yuki Judai la aprecia mucho ella se pone a llorar un poco ya que el chico que ama no la quiere de esa forma que ella quiere y al oir sonido de la puerta la pobre Rei seco sus lagrimas rapidamente. _

**Mama Akane: **¿Rei? -preguntaba la madre de Rei extrañada

**Rei:** Entra, Mama -le contesta Rei sonriendo

**Mama Akane:** Asi que has venido despues de tanto tiempo -le dice Akane entrando a la habitacion observando que su Hija Rei esta triste por alguien que la hase sufrir

**Rei:** Si, Madre -le decia la pequeña Rei a su madre tratando de sonreir

**Mama Akane:** ¿Que te ocurre? -le pregunta su madre a su hija

**Rei:** pues a mi nada, madre -le contesta su hija tratando de sonreir

**Mama Akane:** "_yo se querida Hija que estas sufriendo por un chico, yo se que algun dia me lo diras"_ bueno vamos a comer, Rei -decia la madre de Rei y le avisa a su Hija que ya es hora de almorzar

_al ver que en la sala del comedor se oian ruidos como los del padre de Rei y de su abuelo peleando como siempre de comida ya que habian llegado del entrenamiento en china no hace mucho _

**Abuelo Saotome: **!Mira Ranma tu hija esta de regreso! -le exclamaba el abuelo de Rei a su hijo Ranma osea el padre de Rei

**Padre Ranma: **Si es cierto, Padre !Bienvenida Hija Mia! -decia Ranama detiendose de pelear con su padre y saluda a su Hija dandole un abrazo version anime

**Rei:** Si, papa -decia Rei siendo sofocada por su padre cayendole una gota anime en su cabeza

_mientras de unos segundos despues empezaron a comer de pronto a Akane como una madre siempre pregunta. _

**Madre Akane:** Hija, ¿Como te va en la academia? -pregunta Akane a su Hija

**Rei:** pues, Mama muy bien estoy en Obelisco Azul y tengo excelentes calificaciones soy la mejor duelista -decia Rei tratando de sonreir

**Tia Nabiki:** debe haber otro cosa que te simpatice alla mas que el estudio -decia La Tia de Rei es la segunda hermanas mayores y es la mas astuta

**Madre Akane:** !NABIKI! !NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! -exclamaba Akane sonrojada ya sabia a lo que se referia

**Tia Kasumi:** te refieres a un chico, Nabiki -decia la Otra Tia de Rei sonriendo como siempre

**Rei:** O/O

**Nabiki:** lo sabia! *-* -decia la tia de Rei que podria ser que a Rei le guste un chico en la academia

**Ranma:** y ¿Cual es ese chico, Rei? -pregunto Ranma a su hija enojado

**Rei: **¿eh? p-pues y-ya s-e gra-duo -contesto Rei triste

**Todos:** O:

**Rei:** Mama, papa el chico que me gusta es el mejor duelista de la academia de duelo ya se graduo cuando apenas tenia 8 años se acuerdan que yo me fui de casa para irme a la academia de duelo y estar a la lado Marufuji Ryou pero tuvo que disfrazarme de chico para pernanecer asi que un chico descubrio mi identidad y luche en un duelo de monstruos y perdi el duelo desde ahi me enamore del chico su nombre nada menos es Yuki Judai hasta que pasaron 4 años despues ahora como ven estoy de nuevo en la academia de duelo no solo para estar a lado de Yuki Judai sino para ser la mejor duelista de la academia -decia Rei contando todo lo que ha pasado de sufrimiento

**Ranma/Akane:** Ustedes Sabian? -preguntaron

**Tia Nabiki:** claro pero no se lo dijimos ya que se hubieran quedado en shock

**Abuelo Tendo:** pero no importa tal vez creo que mi nieta es tan linda y ese chico se enamorara de ti muy pronto -decia el abuelo de Rei dandole apoyos a su nieta que Adora mucho

_mientras en el Londres se escucho en el parque de Londres "Honston" un joven de 19 años estornudo desde muy lejos que habian dicho su nombre nada menos que Yuki Judai sentando y con rugido en su estomago. _

**Judai:** Tengo hambre -decia Judai con mucho hambre

_de pronto a lado de Judai un espiritu de duelo que tiene aparencia de mujer y de un dragon su nombre es Yubel compañera de Judai y tambien del otro lado de Judai aparece otro espiritu de duelo que era un profesor de la academia de duelo llamado daitouji _

**Daitouji:** Judai, si acabaste de comer una manzana hace unas horas -le dice el profesor daitouji sonriendo

**Yubel:** el tiene razon, Judai -dice la compañera de Judai al mismo Judai que calme su hambre

**Judai:** si pero igual tengo hambre, aunque no se de la nada estornude -decia Judai todavia con hambre y se extraño que estornudo de la nada

**Yubel:** alguien debio hablar de ti pero Judai debes recordar que debemos volver a Japon -decia Yubel para que deje su extrañado y que no olvide de volver a Japon

**Judai:** cierto tenemos que irnos ahora -dice Judai calmando su hambre un poco y yendose directo a Japon

_mientras que en japon en la cuidad tokyo y en la casa de los tendos la pobre Rei pensando en el amor de su vida salio de compras con su Tia Kasumi tratando de sentirse bien al ver cosas para las pareja sonrie imaginando ella con Judai y la tia Kasumi al observar sonrie veia que ella esta muy enamorada pero al irse las dos despues de unas horas Judai llega a Japon a la cuidad de Tokyo le parecia que habia cambiado un poco Tokyo que observa una joven de 25 años cabello rojo siendo perseguida por un panda y Judai sorprendido y topa con ella que caen al suelo. _

**Ranma Mujer:** !Maldito viejo! !solo molestandome! ¿uh? -dice Ranma convertido en mujer con dolor de cabeza como se habia golpeado y observa que estaba a lado de el/ella un chico de 19 años golpeado y quedo inconsciente

_el panda ayuda al chico de 19 años y lo lleva en la espalda que a lado del panda estaba Ranma convertido en mujer al llegar al dojo como siempre Akane se enoja demasiado con Ranma._

**Akane:** !RANMA! !¿DONDE HAS ESTADO?! -pregunto Akane Enojada

**Ranma Mujer:** encontre a un chico desmayado asi que pense llevarlo aqui -contestaba Ranma convertido en mujer tratando de sonreir

**Akane:** nunca lo he visto en mi vida -decia Akane extrañada

**Ranma Mujer: **lo mismo digo -decia Ranma Extrañado al ver el chico de 19 años

_despues tenia en la habitacion de Ranma al chico hasta que despierte Kasumi lo cuida casi todo el tiempo poco a poco despierta _

**Judai:** ¿Uh? ¿Que pasa? se supone que habia llegado y... -dice Judai algo despierto como no conoce ese lugar en el que esta

**Tia Kasumi:** !desperto! !CHICOS DESPERTO! -decia Kasumi viendo al chico que desperto les aviso a todo

**Akane: **¿en serio? !Que bueno! -decia AKane sonriendo

**Judai: **¿Uh? ¿Rei eres tu? -pregunto Judai confuso

**Akane:** me estas equivocando con mi hija -contesto Akane sonriendo

**Judai:** ¿Hija? ¿Que quiere decir? -pregunto Judai mas confuso

_de pronto salio a lado de Judai su compañera Yubel un espiritu de duelo _

**Yubel:** Judai

**Judai:** ¿Uh? ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Judai

**Yubel:** en este lugar hay lo que buscamos -le contesta Yubel muy seria

**Judai:** muy bien -decia Judai levantandose aunque casi se cae

**Ranma:** Oye tu, ¿Quien eres? -pregunto Ranma muy serio

**Judai:** no te preocupes ya me voy, disculpe las molestias -le contesta Judai muy frio a Ranma y justo ve a Rei se sorprende un poco

**Rei:** !Judai-Sama! -dice Rei sonrojada y sorprendida del amor de su vida esta en frente de ella

**Judai: **tu vives Aqui? -pregunto Judai confuso

**Rei:** Si, Judai-sama -le contesta Rei sonriendo

**Judai:** Que lindo lugar, pero parece que vives en un dojo -decia Judai viendo el lugar sonrie version anime y le devuelve la sonrisa la enamorarizada Rei

**Rei:** Jejeje...Judai vienes a quedarte? -pregunto Rei con su mirada tierna hacia Judai

**Judai: **¿Eh? _"¿Que hago? si le digo que no se pondra triste y no me gusta verla triste, amigos ayudenme" _-decia Judai en su mente como decirle no o si para quedarse

**Rei:** te vas a quedar si o no? -pregunto Rei de nuevamente

_los espiritus de duelo como las cartas de Neos espaciales aparecieron que darle apoyo a Judai _

**Neos:** Judai, es tu desicion no la de nosotros -le dice Neos a Judai para que el mismo decida quedarse con Rei o irse en busca del nuevo recorido

**Judai: **_"no me ayudan en nada, amigos !uff! esta bien le dire que si" _esta bien, Rei me quedare -le dice Judai sonriendo a Rei

**Rei:** !Gracias, Judai! -dice Rei sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y muy feliz al oir esa noticia

_mientras que todos estabamos cenando aunque Ranma miraba muy mal a Judai aunque Judai suspiraba tal vez se arrenpintio de haberle dicho "si" a Rei aunque Akane sonria que Rei este sonriendo ya que esta a lado de Judai. _

**Tia Nabiki:** vaya parece que trajiste la alegria de mi sobrina, Yuki Judai -dice Nabiki burlandose de su sobrina

**Rei: **!Tia Nabiki! o/o

**Judai: **u.u

**Madre Akane:** hacen linda pareja -dice Akane sonriendo muy feliz

**Rei/Judai: **¬/¬ -sonrojados los dos aunque fue la primera vez que se sonrojo Judai

**Madre Akane: **Que lindos! XD -riendose Akane

**Padre Ranma: **permitire que mi hija sea feliz contigo -dice Ranma ya dando permiso que Judai este por siempre con Rei

**Rei:** o/o !Papa! -muy sonrojada la pequeña de 12 años Rei

_Mientras que en la habitacion de Rei...Judai y Rei hablando de cosas del pasado cuando Judai estaba en la academia de duelos aunque Rei se sentia apenada._

**Rei:** !Judai-sama! !estoy feliz estando contigo! -le dice Rei a Judai tomandole de la mano al chico que ama

**Judai: ** ¿eh? si gracias, Rei -tratando de seguirle la corriente

**Rei:** sabes que yo te he amado desde hace tiempo pero tu nunca me has correspondido -le dice Rei empezando a llorar y muy sonrojada

**Judai:** "_no me gusta verla asi tendre que hacerlo" _-dice Judai pensando en su mente suspirando pero al mirarla se sonrojo mucho

_Rei seguia llorando por el amor que tiene hacia Judai pero Judai le acaricio su rostro y se sorprende Rei que Judai le seca las lagrimas se le acerca a ella le da un beso en los labios a Rei se sorprende y despues le corresponde el beso y despues del beso Judai la abraza. _

**Rei: **Judai, te amo -dice Rei feliz de lo que le esta pasando

**Judai: **lo se -le dice Judai sonriendo abrazandola mas a Rei ya si la quiere aunque a veces diga que no y la recuesta en la cama la deja de abrazarla que la besa mas y mas

_que veian esas escenas tanto como los padres de Rei, tambien sus tias y sus dos abuelos y como Judai besaba a Rei con un poco amor que le tenia hacia ella incluso que se besaban y se tomaron de las manos y todos sonreian hasta los que se Aman._

**Review: **espero que le haya gustado ya que no soy fanatica de JudaixRei pero amo a Judai *-* por eso lo hice solo por Judaii! *-*


End file.
